vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yujiro Hanma
Summary Yujiro Hanma (範馬 勇次郎, Hanma Yujirō) is the primary antagonist of Grappler Baki, the son of Yuichiro Hanma and father of the franchise's titular protagonist, Baki. He's known as the strongest creature on Earth who no one, not even the United States Military, can defeat. After murdering Baki's mother in front of him, Baki spends most of the series trying to get revenge on Yujiro by beating him. Although Baki doesn't defeat Yujiro, he does eventually manage to give him a good fight and impress him, which prompts Yujiro to honor Baki with the title of strongest on Earth. Baki, however, didn't consider this to be a true victory. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, up to 7-C with Demon Back Name: Yujiro Hanma, The World's Strongest Creature, The Ogre Origin: Grappler Baki Gender: Male Age: 30-40 Classification: Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Aura (Physical force and intimidation), Limited Pain Manipulation (Via Whip Strike), Power Mimicry (Can mimic any martial arts technique after seeing it once), Information Analysis (Can detect the physical conditions and weaknesses of a person with 100% accuracy by glancing at them), Damage Reduction, Body Control (Can make his body completely limp and flow like a blade of grass in a storm to reduce damage with Xiao Lee), Pressure Points, Paralysis Inducement, Enhanced Sixth (Akin to pseudo-precognition, and can sense/feel fighting spirits), Statistics Amplification (Via Demon Back) and an Extreme Resistance to poison and electricity. Attack Potency: Small Town level (He defeated Biscuit Oliva with a single attack, and stopped a powerful earthquake with a punch. The FBI, Barack Obama and Donald Trump all concluded that the USA's entire military force combined stood no chance against him, with Obama stating that Yujiro is more powerful than a nuclear explosion. Yujiro was also stated to be the equivalent of a country stronger than America without speculation), up to Town level with Demon Back (Able to easily defeat enemies he was even with, should be far superior to Baki Hanma's incomplete Demon Back, which more than doubled Baki's power) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Casually performed this feat, can strike fast enough to create sonic booms and could move at the speed of a bullet even when he was 16 years old) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Can easily overpower Biscuit Oliva. Effortlessely caught and held a 45 pound bow that required 200 kilograms of force to shoot) Striking Strength: Small Town Class, up to Town Class with Demon Back Durability: Small Town level, up to Town level with Demon Back Stamina: Extremely High, higher with Demon Back Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with aura. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Yujiro is known as the single most dangerous being on the planet, mastering virtually every martial art known to man including ones only passed down through noble blood and single-handedly defeating the entire U.S. Army during the Vietnam War with nothing but his bare fists. He is extremely analytical, being able to the decipher and fully utilize virtually any technique after seeing it once and knows over twenty languages. Yujiro also has an extremely in-depth knowledge of human anatomy, even more than skilled surgeons, high tech x-ray machines or talented medicine men. He's able to use this knowledge to exploit his foes' weaknesses and make fights last longer. However, his power has left him incredibly arrogant and raring for a good fight, thus he rarely takes things seriously. Weaknesses: Yujiro is very arrogant and is thrilled by the thought of a good fight, but this doesn't make him foolhardy Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Demon Back: Inherited from Yuichiro Hanma, he can flex the muscles on his back to take the shape of a demonic face, exponentially boosting his power * Roll Kick * Vietnam Whip * Udonde: At first, the user makes a stance that looks very open for attack, then he starts to walk toward his opponent. By the time the opponent performs an attack, the user uses his reflexes to instantly attack his opponent * Finger-Grab: The user grabs one of the opponent's finger and throws him. Yujiro Hanma used this move to counter Doppo's attack, and broke his pinky * Bite: The user uses his teeth to tear a flesh and skin of the opponent's body. The bite is also the antithesis of the technique named Aiki, since the force to attack is 0, the user of aiki cannot redirect it * Aiki: Aiki is a Japanese martial arts principle or tactic in which the defender blends (without clashing) with the attacker, then goes on to dominate the assailant through the strength of their application of internal dynamics or Ki energy to affect techniques * Pinch * Whip Strike: Also known as the Whip of Mercury, this allows the user to make theyret body's as fluid as possible, in turn creating powerful slaps that affect the largest organ on the body the skin * 0.5 Second Unconscious: People are triggered half a second earlier than the brain orders to move. For example, a knife is flying towards some person. That person is triggered, but still unconscious. 0.5 second later the brain orders to move and the action comes. That means between when the person is triggered and when become conscious, the person is unconscious for 0.5 second and Yujiro can attack them within that timeframe * Benda: Also known as the Whip of Mercury, Yujiro slaps his opponent with a fluid motion of his arms as if they were actual whips, causing excruciating pain that makes even hardened fighters, like his son Baki, cry out in agony * Dress: Yujiro grapples his opponent and wields their body as if they were nunchaku, slamming them into nearby objects and walls * Defensive Xiao-Lee: The user makes their body go completely limp, causing it to move like a blade of grass would during a storm, which absorbs damage received by attacks * Offensive Xiao-Lee: The damage absorbed by Defensive Xiao-Lee can be redistributed back to the opponent by using this technique * Aura: Yujiro uses his aura to shake entire skyscrapers to the point where people believe they're experiencing an earthquake * Analysis: By looking at someone, Yujiro can with 100% accuracy detect any weakness, vital point, injury, or ailment that they have down to a cellular level * Mimicry: Yujiro can quickly learn a new martial art technique after he sees it just once * Apnea Rush: Controlling his breathing algorithm, he is capable of unleashing over a hundred punches under five seconds for 5 minutes straight, this allows him to 'melt' walls, metal and even human bones. * Vacuum Palm: a Palm strike technique that forces the target to breath in a small amount of air with less then 6% oxygen content knocking the target out almost instantly (this can also be used as a more destructive technique as Yanagi was able shatter very thick glass and escape prison) Others Notable Victories: Zangief (Street Fighter) Zangief's profile (Speed was equalized) Meruem (Hunter X Hunter) Meruem's Profile (Speed was equalized. Both bloodlusted) Sea King (One-Punch Man) Sea King's Profile (Speed was equalized, First Form Sea King was used) Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) Kaneki's Profile (Speed was equalized, Post Dragon Kaneki was used) Vilgax (Grappler Baki) Vilgax's Profile (Speed was equalized, Demon Back was restricted and Original Series Vilgax was used) Notable Losses: Bug-Eaten (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Bug-Eaten's profile (Both in-character and speed was equalized) Composite Human (The Real World) Composite Human's profile (Composite Human had as much preparation time as he needed) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Pain Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Berserkers Category:Murderers Category:Aura Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:TMS Entertainment Category:Group TAC Category:Tier 7